Jewels of Emotion
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: Team Kakashi has failed to capture Kabuto, now they return home empty handed... kind of. A girl slams into Naruto by accident, who clams to know about the 1st Hokage's Necklace, but she seems more interested in Sai then the necklace.
1. Chapter 1

**Jewels of Emotion**

Team Kakashi has failed to capture Kabuto, now they return home empty handed... kind of. A girl slams into Naruto by accident, who clams to know about the 1st Hokage's Necklace, but she seems more interested in Sai then the necklace.

* * *

_Keiichi_

_Kei_

_What's happed to you?_

_What happed to the little boy I used to play with?_

_What have those people done to you to make you like this!_

_Kei, I'm sorry._

_I'll be back for you!_

_I promise._

**?**

I opened my eyes as the rays of the rising sun flirted threw the curtains of my room. With a sigh I sat up from my futon, the covers pooling on my lap, exposing my bare upper body.

I felt something warm roll down my soft cheeks.

Tears.

Tears that I will always shed for my childhood friend, ever since the day I left him there...

Konoha, The Hidden Leaf Village.

Whipping the tears from my face, I pulled off the cover and left the warm air of the room cress my bare body as I stood up and walked to the closet that contained my possessions.

I quickly slipped on my under garment, as well as some netting that provides me with some protection, followed by a black, sleeveless, Chinese stile shirt that stops just below my bust and covers my neck, buttoning it is a bit complicated as I can only button the ones around my neck.

Grabbing a pair of black pants and slipping them on before grabbing my weapons pouch. I quickly strapped the pouch to my left leg and. I then grabbed some black, detachable sleeves and used them to cover my arms and hands.

Once the sleeves were around my upper arms I grabbed my bag and sandals from the closet and left the room.

**Later**

"Only one more day till I reach Konoha."

I spoke out loud to myself, trying to clam my irately beating heart. I never wanted to go back, but for Keiichi I will.

I stopped jumping from tree branches to get a better feel for what was around me.

Something was unusual in this forest, not a dangerous unusual like a genjustu, but a filmier unusual. I don't remember this feeling but it seems to pull at my soul.

It was moving in the same direction as I at a fast rate, I changed path and flowed the feeling that pulled my soul, and later felt another filmier feeling. This one I was well actuated with.

**Team Kakashi**

"Someone's following us."

The female pinket, Sakura, spoke out loud to her team mates as they jumped threw the trees at a fast paste.

"Are they Akatsuki?"

A spiky haired blond boy, Naruto, asked her as he looked around, looking for signs that would not come this time.

"Not sure."

Sakura replied as they all stopped on a tree branch. Their leader, a man called Yamato, made hand signs and a wooden clone of him self appeared out of the branch he was standing on.

The wood clone looked to the original and they nodded to each other before the clone leapt in the direction of the person following them.

"We'll know soon enough."

Yamato told them as Sakura and Naruto gave a nod of understanding. The 4th member of the team, a boy only known as Sai stayed motionless.

**?**

There's no denying it. It's him... Keiichi.

How could he have escaped?

Or was he working from _**them**_ now?

I have to see him! I must!

Just then a strange man appeared in front of me. Judging from the symbol he wears upon his forehead, he is a leaf ninja.

I narrow my eyes at him and launch at him as he opens his mouth...

And I shove my left hand into his chest, covered with a small, hard layer of adamant, right where his heart should be, but he was a man made of wood and just proofed away. I had no time to waste as I felt Keiichi move from his place he had stood for a while.

Clenching my teeth I moved faster to at least get a glimpse of him... I would not leave him… I promised.

Yet again, my vision was blurred by my tears, quickly whipping them away, and ready to fight him if need be.

**Team Kakashi**

Yamato gasped as his right hand went to the spot over his chest that the area a young girl had attacked his wooden clone.

"Yamato-sensei?"

Sakura asked worriedly. A frown on her face and Naruto's as they knew what that it was not a good sign.

"I'm fine."

Yamato clamed as he tried to shake off the feeling of the young girl's hands going threw his chest like a knife, even if it was a clone.

"It's a young girl about your age."

He told his team, who listened to him attentively, as he had on a grim face.

"She has long, flowing, black hair that passes her waist, and dark eyes; she's wearing all black with her midriff exposed, covered in mesh. She appears to have some ninja training and appears to be hostile."

He told them, as they took it in, creating their own metal photos of her from his description.

"We don't know who she is but we have a choice to either capture or kill her."

He asked, the blond and the pinket looked at each other as the third member spoke for them.

"We capture her."

The other three looked at Sai as he pulled out a scroll and started to draw something. After that he preformed some hand signs and the ink left the paper like snakes.

**?**

I spotted something coming at me; it looked like a snake, but not like a snake... it looked to be made of some black liquid as it came at me.

I quickly bashed it away with the back of my right hand, but it wrapped around my arm, and soon, others came out of the trees and attached themselves to me.

Letting out a low growl, I was annoyed with these... these things. I used my chakra to molded some adamant on my arm into thin spikes and squired the things as the dissipated into a black liquid. Out of curiosity, I sniffed the liquid that that had become.

Ink.

Not just any ink either, it was chakra enhanced.

I don't think Keiichi is alone.

So I dashed off into the trees again.

**Team Kakashi**

"She's still coming."

Sai stated, as he put the scroll away, none of his creations had come back. He was intrigued by this girl, he hadn't seen her, but some how, and the image Yamato had given him didn't quite fit.

"Stay out of site and don't engage her until I give the signal."

Yamato commanded and his three suburbanites nodded in agreement before jumping away and hiding in the trees.

**?**

It wasn't long before I neared their location. There were 4 of them, one was Keiichi, and one of the other's held something that attracted me.

I knew what it was but, only it felt older, reached deeper, into my body, my blood, my soul. It was irritating not knowing what it was that attracted me. I would find out later, right now I need to at least see Kei, to see if he was alright.

I stopped in my tracks as they split up, I could still sense Kei, and that other thing. I focused a thin layer of my chakra over my skin and let it flow out of me and around me.

Being aware, I closed my eyes to see a sonic map of the landscape in my mind.

4 people as I had predicted... two boys, a man, and a girl.

I knew one of the boys was Kei, the other had that strange felling with him, the man was probably the maker of the clone I had destroyed, and the girl...

Was too concerned about her hair as the wind blew the faint sent of cherry blossoms to my nose.

They were strange for what little I know of Leaf ninjas. I knew the probability of it being a trap was high, especially if Keiichi is one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jewels of Emotion**

Team Kakashi has failed to capture Kabuto, now they return home empty handed... kind of. A girl slams into Naruto by accident, who clams to know about the 1st Hokage's Necklace, but she seems more interested in Sai then the necklace.

* * *

**Team Kakashi**

Each member of team Kakashi stayed hidden among the trees, waiting for the girl who was following them.

Naruto, hid behind the thick trunk of a tree. He peeked around to watch for the girl but some thing under his orange and black jacket glowed slightly threw the fabric as they sensed her coming.

**?**

I was right.

As I moved, the necklace in my pack started to glow. That was all the confirmation I needed for one mystery, but raised another.

Last I heard, Lady Tsunade had become the Hokage of Konoha. She wouldn't be this far away from the village... unless...

Someone is most likely going to die.

**Team Kakashi**

They waited for their pray to step into their trap as they could now get a better reading of the girl's chakura.

She came close and closer when the tree leaves parted and a dark shadow slipped out.

'_NOW!'_

Team Kakashi sprang their traps as the girl was in mid jump. Kuruni flew at the air born female at an alarming rate. With only a few seconds and centimeters... by some magic, the girl had dodged the high speed projectiles.

Sakura growled low in frustration as she clenched her gloved fists.

The girl landed safely on a branch but quickly moved as more branches sprouted forth, just were her feet had been seconds before.

More kuruni flew at the girl, this time she had no time to dodge them.

'_Shit!' _

The girl thought as she saw them come at her but in the few rays of sun light that had penetrated the thick tree line shined on her exposed skin, made it sparkle in the small rays of light.

However it went unnoticed as the kuruni bounced off of her without leaving a scratch. Then a pink blur came at the dark haired girl, who landed back on her feet on another tree branch.

The dark haired girl glared at the incoming pinkett, who had her right arm pulled back.

"AGH!"

Sakura let her fist fly forward at the other girl's face, her dark eyes narrowed as she spotted the symbol etched into the pinkett's head band, making them full with burning hate.

_**CRACK!**_

Sakura landed a chakra infused punch to the girl's left cheek but... green eyes widen as the other girl's cheek did not yield to her fist. A sharp pain shot up the pinkett's arm and threw out her body; she pulled her fist back as the other girl flew backwards and landed gracefully on the ground a few feet away from the tree.

'_What was that?'_

She wondered as Yamato stood before the other girl making hand signs.

The girl narrowed her eyes at Yamato as she held thin needle like weapons in-between her fingers, throwing the ones in her right hand at the man before jumping away from the vines that had started growing around her ankles.

As she jumped away, strange lion like creatures roared as they jumped at her, tacking her to the ground. She landed on her back with a small grunt of pain as the lion pinned her down by her shoulders; she caught a wif of the lion.

'_Ink?'_

She thought as a strange substance formed on her fingers, forming over her finger nails and into claws on her left hand. She wiggled her shoulder free of its paw and racked her claws across its neck, making it burst back into liquid ink all over her as she sat up, scrunching up her nose.

"Great. Now I smell like-"

She was saying before she felt a sort of tug on her soul.

'_He's here.'_

"AGH!"

Sakura yelled as she jumped from the trees, her chakra in the heal of her foot. The girl looked up as Sakura's foot connected with her upper chest, but...

The girl glared at the pinkett as her foot only pushed her back onto the ground and caused an odd cracking noise and crack like marks to appear from under her top.

'_What is she?'_

She was thinking before the other girl brought up her feet and kicked Sakura in the back. Flipping onto her feet as Sakura was sent flying with a pain in her back from where the girl kicked her.

The girl's eyes widen as someone landed a few feet in front of her, letting out a silent gasp as she saw the emotionless member of the team.

"Kei."

She whispered quietly as Sai quickly pulled out a blank scroll and painted more of his ink creatures, making them come alive and jump at her. She evaded and hid in the forest as the creatures followed her.

'_He's working for them.'_

She thought bitterly as she bit her lower lip, the ink creatures came at her but she reached into her weapon pouch and pulled out several, oddly colored kruni and threw them at the creatures that dodged them but the weapons exploded into millions of tiny shards and hit the creatures, making them burst back into ink.

The girl rested on a branch as she bit her lip.

'_He's working for those horrid monsters.'_

"GOTCHA!"

Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the tree at her, but she gave no reaction to having heard him. Naruto looked at her pack that was behind her, as it burst into a flash of light as well as his jacket.

**Else Where**

"Yamato-sensei!"

Sakura yelled as she saw the flash of light, making her worry for her blond teammate, she looked to their leader who looked just as worried.

"Sakura. Sai."

He called to the two teens as he had a worried expression as the light started to fade, both of them looked to their captain.

"Did you notice anything unusual about her?"

He asked carefully as the light seemed to have gone out.

**With Naruto**

"What was that?"

Naruto asked as he lay down on the ground, he blinked to get the colorful spots out of his eyes as he saw some one dressed in black with pail skin bend down at his side.

"Sai?"

Naruto asked as the person he was seeing quickly unzipped his jacket, making the blond blush a deep scarlet.

"Wha-What are you doing!"

Naruto yelled, freaked out by the guy who had a fascination with his penis suddenly trying to strip him as he felt a tug at the netting that was under his jacket.

Really it was the girl they were fighting, as she had her back to the light, her vision wasn't as impaired as the blonds. She unzipped his jacket and saw a glowing green crystal necklace. She narrowed her eyes at the disoriented blond.

'_So that's it.'_

"I don't think this belongs to you."

She said as she took the necklace off of his neck and reached into her pack, just as more ink creatures attacked her, she jumped back and pulled out an oddly colored Kruni, the necklace slightly glowing in her left hand.

The rest of Team Kakashi appeared beside Naruto, Sakura at his side to give him a quick once over and Sai and Yamato watching the girl carefully as she raised eye brow in confusion.

"Naruto, are you ok? What did she do to you?"

She asked worriedly, making the other girl huff.

"Hypocrites."

She whispered under her breath as she glared at Yamato heatedly, which made the captain a bit uncomfortable and confused. He looked at the girl's unusual weapon.

It looked as if it was just a white kruni but as a few bits of sunlight hit the weapon, it took on a rainbow of colors, like glass or crystal. Her grip on her weapon tightened as Sakura finished with Naruto but noticed that something was missing from around the blonde's neck.

"Naruto! Your Necklace!"

She yelled out in surprise as the blond looked down at his open jacket to see that he was indeed... missing the necklace that Tsunade had given him after she lost their bet a few years ago. He looked up at the girl with wide eyes as she disappeared.

"Hey! Get back here you thief!"

He yelled into the forest, as he jumped into the trees to find the girl that had stolen a precious item of his.

"So she was after the necklace?"

Sakura asked, not expecting an answer.

"No."

Yamato answered as he tried to put the pieces together. Her attacking his clone, why she was coming after them, her shocked expression when she saw Sai, and why she left after taking Naruto's necklace.

"Huh? But Sensei, she attacked Naruto and stole the 1st's necklace!"

Sakura yelled out, slightly panicked. Who knew what Tsunade would do if she found out her that her ancestor's necklace was stolen. Not only was it worth several mountains, but it held great sentimental value to her and most likely, Naruto too.

"How could she have known about the necklace in the first place? Be careful this might be a trap."

Yamato reasoned, as they took off after Naruto.

**?**

I stopped at the bank of the nearest stream and removed my sleeves and top, leaving nothing but the netting covering my torso. First I dipped my shirt into the water to hopefully get the smell of ink out of one of my favorite tops.

As I tried to save one of my few articles of clothing, I was confident that my genjustu would keep those ninja at bay for half and hour, at least.

After I was sure to have gotten all the ink out of my top I took it out and quickly dried it with a weak wind justu. When it was dry, I folded it neatly, along with the sleves, and grabbed my pack from behind me to open it.

A painful reminder greeted me.

The two crystal necklaces; one, the necklace of Konoha's First Hokage, a shade of green that even the tree leaves envied. The other, its twin, the necklace of my ancestor, the color of acres of wheat fields.

Sighing, I pushed them aside as I made room for my top and removed another and a sash. This one was midnight blue and styled like a kimono, with sleeves that hid my hands and ended at my hips. Then the black sash that had a crimson Ume tree embroidered into it.

After I tied in around my waist, the ends parted to my left. I fixed my hair up into a neat bun, grabbing a red comb hair piece and feasting it in place.

I pick up my pack and made my way to Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jewels of Emotion**

Team Kakashi has failed to capture Kabuto, now they return home empty handed... kind of. A girl slams into Naruto by accident, who claims to know about the 1st Hokage's Necklace, but she seems more interested in Sai then the necklace.

* * *

As I approached the gates I subtlety looked around for any unseen ROOT ninja, and there were hidden ninja but they seemed to not have been a part of ROOT.

As I approached the open gates of the leaf Village I spotted two ninja and a nin dog that sat at a booth near the gate.

One had gotten up and gave me a gentle smile, making me take my guard up but not show it.

"Hello. Welcome to Konoha. Please tell me you name and your reason for visiting our village today?"

He asked kindly, as I grabbed my papers from my pack and gave it to him to look over. As he looked it over his partner asked me for permission for the dog to sniff my bag.

Since I did not have poisons or explosives with me, the only thing the dog would pick up would be the scent of the chakura infused Ink, but it didn't seem to alert on it. As the man checked my papers he nodded to his friend and held out the papers for me to take.

"Alright, everything seems to be in order, Ume-san."

He told me as I took the papers and slipped them back in my bag, the two necklaces hidden under my pervious top.

"Welcome to Konoha."

He said to me warmly, but I wasn't fooled.

"Thank you, very much."

I smiled back at him with a fake smile before heading to the Hokage's office to give back her neck lace.

**With Team Kakashi**

"Agh! Where is she?"

Naruto yelled, frustrated as he stopped on a thick branch and looked around the forest for the thief whom was nowhere in sight.

"Naruto!"

Sakura yelled as she landed on the branch next to him, huffing lightly.

"Naruto, we have to return to the village. We could even get help or we might find her there."

She reasoned as Naruto growled as he was about to leap again but new branches sprouted from the branch he was parched upon.

"Naruto. Calm down."

Yamato appeared with Sai right behind him, his eyes looking everywhere, as if looking for something.

"But-"

Naruto tried but Yamato held up a hand.

"You can't go after her. It's only been a few moments but we can't even sense her presence anymore."

He explained calmly as Sai's eyes locked on to something unnatural in the trees.

"But I can sense her chakra!"

Naruto yelled, but was silenced by the serious face his caption gave him.

"She's not in the area anymore."

As he said that Sai jumped up to the sparkling thing, drawing Sakura's attention.

"Sai?"

She called to him as he narrowed his eyes. He had found something small, perfectly square shaped embedded into a tree branch. It looked to be a thin piece of glass but as he grabbed a hold of it...

The glass was reduced to dust as it made a small, white pile in the palm of his gloved hand.

Then all of a sudden, Team Kakashi noticed it was noticeably darker and that they had been in this spot before.

"A Genjustu!" Sakura yelled, surprised.

All of them released the week Genjustu that had somehow escaped their notice till Sai had discovered the piece of glass. Yamato looked to were Sai crouched down with something in his hand.

"Sai. What did you find?"

He asked as he released Naruto from the branch as they all joined Sai to stood back up, holding his hand out to Yamato. They all examined the white powder questionable.

"What is it?"

Naruto asked, voicing every one's question.

"It was a small square before I touched it."

Sai told them as he seemed confused by the strange substances.

_A blur of white and a muffled voice. "Ah ha ha ha! Catch me if you can!"_

"Sai."

He blinked, confused as his teammates looked at him worriedly.

"Sai are you ok? You spaced out on us."

Sakura asked with confusion and worry crossing her face. She didn't think it was normal for Sai to space out like that. He gave her one of his fake smiles.

"I'm fine ugly. Are you?"

A vein popped on Sakrua's forehead as she clenched her fist.

**Konoha**

"My Lady."

A young woman in her twenties, with short dark hair and dark eyes, wearing a dark robe, popped her head into the Hokage's office. Addressing the woman behind the desk, who was looking at sheets of paper.

"What is it Shizune?"

She asked, her brown eyes not looking up from her work, as her blond bangs framed her beautiful face, accented by the purple diamond on her forehead, as the rest of her hair was tied back in two low ponytails going down her back that was covered with a green jacket.

"There's someone here to speak to you."

The brunet said as she stepped fully into view, a small pink pig with a red jacket and beads around its neck in her arms.

"Fine. Let them In."

The blond woman sighed frustratingly, as she set the papers aside and looked up to see her guest.

A young girl, of about 5'3 in height, with long black hair that passes her slender waist and dark eyes, dressed in a midnight blue kimono top and black pants entered the office stopping half way into her office.

At first glance she didn't recognize the girl until she spoke.

"Hello, Lady Tsunade. It's been a long time since we last met."

Tsunade's eyes widen as the identity of the girl came to her, before adopting a serious, grim face.

"Ah. Shizune."

"Yes?"

The dark hair woman answered, unsure of the girl. In all her time traveling with Tsunade, she did not remember the girl ever crossing their paths. The girl gave off a strange aura but she didn't seem to be hostile towards the Hokage.

"Make sure I'm not disturbed during my meeting with this young lady."

Tsunade said coolly, never taking her eyes off the girl, who held the same expression. She stood up and walked around her desk to look down at the girl, who in turn looked up at her.

"Ah. Yes, My Lady."

Shizune looked hesitant before she decided to trust the Hokage and walked out the door. The door closed and Tsunade went over to the door, to click the lock in place and lower the shades to black out the windows.

Once it was dark the light's came on as Tsunade slowly turned back to the girl.


End file.
